pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Concurso:Filthy Art/Fase 1 - Una generación al estilo SOLo (Prueba 3)
Archivo:Cara_de_Leavannya.png ¿Preparados para una nueva prueba? Aqui aguardan varias sorpresas... Archivo:Cara_de_Dewgong.pngBueno, como siempre avisar que los que no hicieron la segunda prueba, pueden presentarla en esta prueba. Archivo:Cara_de_Leavannya.png Hoy vamos a trabajar el diseño creativo, os aviso que no va a ser la primera vez que trabajemos con este factor, quizá trabajemos con el hasta tres veces Archivo:Cara_de_Dewgong.png Cada uno deberá crear 1 entrenador (da igual que sea lider o lo que sea), 1 pokémon y una bandera para su región que tenga que ver con un concepto que se asignará a cada uno. 'Lo mejor es que cada concepto que se os de tiene un mensaje secreto por ejemplo. ''Sucios gritos (''Filthy pouds en inglés representa a la canción Heavy Metal Lover de Lady Gaga) ''y si haceis las tres cosas basandose en el significado oculto tendrá más puntos que si lo haceis sin averiguar el significado. Si averiguais el significado debes explicar cual es. Y el mensaje secreto no tiene por que ser una cancion... Archivo:Cara_de_Leavannya.png Ah, y la fecha de ultimas entregas es el '''07/05/2013. Requisitos para cada usuario * Las tres cosas que hagais deberán estar relacionadas con el concepto creativo indicado. * La medida para el sprite no ha de superar los 96x96 píxeles * La medida de la bandera EXACTA 'es ancho:249 píxeles por alto:166 píxeles. * Ya sabeis, valdrá mas punto con lo explicado antes por Dewgong. Conceptos individuales asignados *'Lukariop: Pepsicola. *'Puffle': Kasukabe *'Naneko': Rojo y blanco. *'Muffin~': Música del sol. *'Gran deoxis': Nacido para morir. *'Alux': Marilyn, color. *'Juus16':'' Las torres ya no viven.'' *'Johann99': 99 lágrimas. *'FranMagius': El coche y los humanos pasan o se paran. *'Xoxo GG: 'Poder de las flores. *'Hydreigonsad: 'Despues de esto, no queda comida en tu cuerpo. *'Minimize~: 'Yüyi Valoraciones *'Lukariop': El concepto no es ese, se refería a la canción Cola de Lana del Rey; además tus diseños no estan muy bien hechos... 4''' puntos''' *'Puffle': El concepto lo has captado a medias e.e, pero amo la entrenadora y el fakémon, por no mencionar la bandera, que es simple pero maravillosa, no siempre todo lo simple es malo. 9 puntos *'Naneko': Ha abandonado *'Muffin~': Se refería a Music of the sun, álbum debut de Rihanna. La bandera es un poco simple, aunque los otros no estan tan mal, no obstante; podrían mejorarse. 7 puntos *'Gran deoxis': Para nada se refiere a lo que has hecho, era Born to Die (disco y canción de Lana del Rey); y los diseños no me gustan a penas, estan mal hechos. 2 puntos *'Alux': Me encanta el fakémon *3* El concepto, perfecto. La bandera quizá podría haberse mejorado en cuanto a que la cruz tiene los lados de la derecha muy prolongados, pero en general genial :D 9 puntos *'Juus16':'' El mejor de la prueba sin dudas, el diseño de la bandera es espectacular, y el fakémon sin bases y muy bien hecho, sigue así :D '''10 puntos' *'Johann99': Está muy bien todo, aunque la bandera algo simple, el fakemon... OMFG ES GENIAL. Y la entrnadora es un poco rara, pero muy bien. 8 puntos *'FranMagius': El concepto era ese :), me encanta lo del policía y la explicación que diste de la misma función :D, aunque el spriteado del fakémon y entrenador son regulares. La bandera esta bien, aunque podrías haber jugado más con el concepto sin hacerlo tan directo. 5 puntos. *'Xoxo GG: '''La entrenadora es clavada LOL (supongo que será Seohyun o Tiffany e.e); el fakémon muy básico y poco trabajado, aunque la bandera parece un real fragmento del videoclip, muy bien. '''8 puntos' *'Hydreigonsad: '''Exacto, era la digestión, y no la caca, como todos decían ._. La bandera; es de las mejores y el entrenador igual, aunque fakemon muy simple. '''7 puntos' *'Minimize~: ''PRUEBA 1: 10 PUNTOS PRUEBA 2: 10 PUNTOS --- PRUEBA 3: 'está bien, aunque el fakémon no me llega a convencer al igual que el entrenador :S '''6 puntos' Categoría:Eventos